


Mine...

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Collars, Dark Betty Cooper, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom/sub, Don't kill me if I missed a kink please..., F/M, Face Slapping, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones likes to be a good boy..., Knifeplay, Leashes, Married Couple, Married Sex, Minor Violence, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Sex, Seriously this is smutty af, Shameless Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sub Jughead Jones, Switching, married bughead, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Betty Jones is the Serpent Queen and doesn't take to kindly to anyone touching her King. Jughead Jones is the Serpent King and the only person he bows down to is his Queen. What happens when someone tries to make a move on her husband?*Shameless smut for Riverdale Kink Week*





	Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first time participating in Riverdale Kink Week and I am very excited to share this oneshot with you all! I am super nervous to see what you guys think of it! :)
> 
> *WARNING: THIS HAS SOME THINGS THAT MAY NOT APPEAL TO PEOPLE OR BE TOO ROUGH, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*
> 
> Super special thanks to my two awesome beta's @shrugheadjones and @Endlesswriter03 for helping me out with this and giving me amazing advice on my work! Also special thanks to my girl @NikMack129 for helping me and encouraging me to write smuttier stuff. I love you Nikki and I am so happy to have you in my life as a best friend and sounding board. 
> 
> Cyd, you are the best and I am so happy that you helped me make this fic the best that it can be (and also for correcting my HORRID punctuation) :-* I couldn't have done it without you! Thanks for being an amazing friend!
> 
> Kayla, huge thanks for being my cheerleader, my friend, and my online wifey! You are amazing, Love you girlie <3

"Well, what do we have here? Is the Serpent King going stag tonight? ‘Cause that would be a damn shame. Tell you what, since the wifey isn’t around, how ‘bout I keep you warm tonight and we can keep it just between us?" Evelyn purred into Jughead's ear. 

He didn’t acknowledge her, simply sat stoically with his eyes locked on the staircase leading to their apartment. He knew she was due downstairs any moment and he definitely knew what would happen if she saw a snakepit groupie like Evelyn Evernever hanging all over him. His dick twitched just at the thought of the punishment he was looking forward to. 

Evelyn continued to rub her hands across his chest, treading dangerously close to the Queen’s **_property_** when the echo of footsteps came pounding down the stairs. He gasped when his eyes locked with hers across the room and he saw it festering: the rage, the jealousy, the possessiveness. It was what he longed for, what he needed from her. He liked it when she claimed him, possessed him fully until he fell apart and only she could put him back together. 

Evelyn didn’t seem to notice that the entire bar had gone completely silent, watching the scene unfold before their eyes. She didn’t see Betty descending the staircase, her switchblade already in her hands and ready to cause bodily harm to the girl fawning over her King. Betty stalked closer to them like a lioness, fire raging in her eyes as she flicked the blade open and brought it to Evelyn’s cheek. Betty grabbed a fist full of her curly locks and snapped her head back.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Betty growled, pulling Evelyn off of Jughead and dragging the flat part of the blade across her skin. She turned to Jughead and narrowed her eyes. “Jones. Upstairs. NOW.” 

Jughead jumped up, scrambling up the stairs as gracefully as possible with his cock pressing painfully against his zipper. All the occupants of the bar knew that no one was to question the Queen, not even her King. Once he was gone, Betty turned her attention back to Evelyn.

“Now Evelyn, I’m only gonna say this once, and only once. I want every one of you whores who think they can touch what’s  _ mine  _ to know: if I ever see one of you bitches putting hands on the King again, this will be just a taste of what I will do to you.” Betty pressed the blade into the flesh of Evelyn's cheek, dragging a long slit along her jawline as she screamed in agony. It wasn’t deep, but it was enough to leave a nasty reminder to keep her hands to herself. Betty lifted the crimson-coated blade to Evelyn’s eye, stopping just an inch away from her face.

“Next time, I’ll pluck your eyes out and feed them to Hot Dog and not even think twice. Got it?” Evelyn nodded slightly, tears and blood running down her cheeks. Betty tossed her towards Sweet Pea, who stood back, smirking at the sheer force that was the Serpent Queen.

“Sweets, take out the trash. I think it’s time I had a talk with our King. If anyone calls about the shipment, you and Fangs handle it. I don’t want us disturbed tonight. Understood?” Sweet Pea nodded, watching Betty sanitize the blade with a bar rag and cheap vodka before tossing the towel into the trash. 

She marched up the stairs and towards the apartment she shared with her husband, closing her knife and slipping it into her skirt pocket before entering. When she walked into the living room, she smiled seeing her husband already in position in the corner of the room. 

He was on his knees, head down and palms flat against his thighs. His chest was bare, having removed his tank and flannel before she came upstairs, his jeans slung low with the zipper undone, most likely to relieve some of the pressure. Walking around him, she felt her clit begin to throb at the sight of the thick leather collar around his neck. 

** _Mine..._ **

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Jones. Do you know that?” She scolded, dragging her nails across his bare shoulders. Jughead hissed at the pain and shifted slightly before nodding, never once looking at her.

“No little one, I need you to use your words.” Betty grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were already blown wide, his breath erratic and trembling. “Did you know you were being naughty when I came downstairs?” She questioned. 

“Yes, my Queen.” Betty purred, rubbing his cheek gently before smacking his face just hard enough to sting her palm. Jughead groaned, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. “My Queen, may I have another? I’ve been very,  _ very _ bad.” Betty beamed as she smacked his other cheek, harder this time. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled, eliciting the sweetest whimper from his lips, encouraging her to continue. Betty licked her lips and dug her nails into his scalp.

“Mmm, you’ve been very naughty indeed, little one. Letting that whore rub herself all over you. Did you like it? Did you like her touching you the way only I’m supposed to touch you?” Betty growled, tugging his head back to bite the exposed skin of his neck just above the collar. 

Jughead squirmed and moaned as she sucked a dark bruise, marking her territory for all to see later.

“No, my Queen," he whispered, his hips jerking involuntarily, desperately seeking friction. "I didn’t enjoy it.” Betty released his neck with a pop and brought her lips a breath away from his, teasing him.

“And why is that, little one?” She asked, her tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Because she wasn’t you.” Jughead whimpered, eyes glazing over in desire. “I belong to you, my Queen. No one else. I worship you and only you.” 

A smile crept across Betty’s face before her lips crashed down on his, her tongue forcing its way inside, tangling with his. 

** _Mine..._ **

“Good boy,” she praised. “You’re such a good boy for me, little one. But you know, I still have to punish you. You let someone else touch what’s mine and I think you need a reminder of what happens when someone tries to play with my toys,” Betty said, nipping his earlobe and twisting his nipple before she stood over him. 

“Bedroom. On your knees” she demanded. Betty slipped off her Serpent jacket while she watched her husband, the great Serpent King, slowly crawling on all fours towards their master bedroom. 

She admired his physique from her vantage point, slowly unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the black lace bra and undercut satin corset she’d picked out that morning. She threw her shirt unceremoniously over the back of the couch, slipping off her flats and replacing them with black stilettos with the ankle clasp. She buckled the heels, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip as she grabbed the leash from her desk drawer.

Betty made her way to the hall where Jughead was creeping towards the bedroom, stepping in front of him to place one of her spiked heels against his shoulder, pushing him to stop and sit back on his knees. Without thought, Jughead skimmed his hands up her stocking-covered calf, kissing her ankle hungrily. 

“Tsk, tsk. For someone so impatient to touch me, you sure are taking your sweet time making it to our room. Maybe this will help you pick up the pace?” Betty quirked an eyebrow, snapping the leather leash against itself and grinning. She watched Jughead jump slightly at the sound, his eyes practically begging for what was to come. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his collar harshly and clipped the leash to the silver ring attached to it. 

** _Mine…_ **

“Now, come. Don’t keep your Queen waiting.” Betty turned, dragging a still crawling Jughead behind her over the threshold of their bedroom. Once inside, Jughead resumed his submissive posture waiting patiently for her to begin his punishment. 

He watched as Betty pulled her switchblade out again, lifting the hem of her skirt to place it into the elastic of her stockings, his pulse thrumming in his ears, deafening him as he waited for her wrath. She ran her hands to her waist, unzipping her jean skirt and kicking it to the side. Left standing in only her lingerie (which included a matching black lace thong and garter belt with thigh highs), Betty ran her hands down the valley of her breasts and sauntered up to her lover.

“Now little one, since you only let her touch you over your clothes, and above your belt, I’ve decided not to punish you too harshly. However,” she paused, dragging her fingertips softly across his collarbone and down his sternum. “I will still want to see you begging before we're through.” Betty tugged at his leash sharply, forcing his head back.

“Take the blade and remove my panties. Don’t remove anything else,” she emphasized “You know what will happen if you disobey, don't you?” 

Jughead nodded, his eyes clouding again as he reached for her knife. Even with his jeans undone, his erection was still painfully hard but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he flicked the knife open and gently caressed her thigh with the dull side of the blade. Betty’s head fell back, a moan escaping her lips as he scraped her hips with the tip of the knife before he sliced either side of her thong, removing the material from her pale skin. 

The smell of her arousal assaulted his senses and made his mouth water, wanting nothing more than to taste her. Betty must have known what he was thinking because she smiled down at him, licking her lips. 

** _Mine..._ **

“So, you say you worship only me? Then prove it to me, little one. Show your Queen how much you desire her. And, no hands...at least for now.” Betty commanded, lifting one of her legs to rest on the cedar chest at the foot of their bed and spreading her sex open wide for him.

Jughead placed his hands behind his back and inched forward, raking his tongue up her dripping slit, mewling as he tasted her. Betty emitted a sigh of approval as he continued to devour her, pushing his head further into her core and riding his face to chase her climax. 

“Mmm, that’s a good boy. You’re so good to me, little one. Now use your hands, make your Queen come,” Betty moaned. 

Jughead unhooked his hands, dragging them up her legs slowly as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, he plunged two fingers into her, curving them to massage her sweet spot, making her scream. His free hand came up to squeeze her ass, her legs trembling as her hands gripped tighter into his hair.

Betty thrust her hips harder into his mouth, crying out as she came, squirting her juices all over his face and bare chest. Jughead held fast to her hips, not wanting to stop, his need to worship her body overwhelming him. Betty panted as he pumped his fingers into her heat faster, suckling on her clit.

“I can’t-... I-I...” Betty could feel her second orgasm cresting to its peak, screaming his name as she crashed into ecstasy again. She could feel her legs beginning to give out as she rode through the end of her orgasm.

“Stop little one. Your Queen needs a minute to collect herself,” Betty gasped, pushing him back to bring her leg back down to the floor. “You’re such a good boy for me, Juggie. Do you want me to make you feel good?” she purred while bending over to kiss him, the tang of her essence still all over him. 

Jughead nodded, deepening the kiss and cradling her cheek in his palm. “Yes, my Queen. I need you. Please,” he begged against her lips before driving his tongue back into her mouth. Betty pulled back and smirked at her husband. 

** _Mine..._ **

“Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed, on your back,” she instructed. Jughead wiped his mouth and stripped his jeans and boxers off before laying down, his cock heavy and weeping against his stomach. 

Betty crawled across the bed towards him, straddling his thighs. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room. Her full breasts spilled free over her corset as she unlatched her garters, his cock jumping at the sight of her. 

Betty scooted forward, hovering her breasts over his face for a moment as she reached into the drawer of the side table to retrieve Jughead's clamps. She grinned watching his chest heave in anticipation as she clasped one to each nipple, Jughead moaning at the sensation of pleasure and pain. Betty tugged the chain for good measure and climbed onto his lap.

“Don’t. Come.” She growled as she plunged his shaft into her, sinking to the hilt. 

Jughead gripped her hips, digging his nails into her flesh as she lifted up and sank down on him again. Jughead bucked his hips into her, thrusting wildly. Betty leaned back and rode him hard, grabbing the chain and pulling. 

** _Mine..._ **

“Do you know what it was like to watch her touch you? Do you know how it feels to have someone touch what belongs to you?” she snarled, slapping him across the face again. 

Jughead moaned her name as she continued to pull on the nipple clamps, her heat pulsing around him. His mind was fogging and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. As he went to tell her that he was close, she interrupted him. 

“How would you like it, Jug? How would the all-mighty Serpent King like it if another man ran his hands across your Queen's breasts? Whispered naughty things into my ear while you had to watch, and in front of the whole club, too. Would you- ” Betty was cut off by a snarling Jughead flipping her onto her back and plunging back into her roughly. 

He sat back on his knees while still bucking into her, her legs wrapping around his hips, to remove his collar and clamps. He tossed them across the room in frustration, letting out an angry growl. 

Betty could see the fire in his eyes: the wrath, the jealousy, the need to possess every part of her, all of it was written in his expression. He leaned over her and encircled her wrists, pinning them above her head.

“You’re mine, do you hear me?  ** _Mine..._ ** ” Jughead drove into her, making her scream as he fucked her into the mattress. “No one else will ever touch you. I’ll kill anyone who tries to lay a finger on MY Queen. You. Are. Mine.” He growled, snapping his hips into hers, the sound reverberating off the walls in the quiet of their room.

“Yes, Juggie, only you. My King. There’ll only ever be you!” She screamed as she came around him forcefully, clamping down and milking his orgasm out of him. 

Jughead spilled himself inside her, panting and sated as he crashed down on top of her. Betty tapped his shoulder, urging him to roll over and curling up into his side. She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers lightly across his pecs, trying to catch her breath. 

“You good, Betts?” Jughead asked after a few minutes, his hand running through the ends of her disheveled ponytail. Betty grinned and looked up at him, biting his shoulder playfully.

“I should be asking you that,” she said, skimming his jawline with her fingertips. “I was trying not to be too rough, but you know how I can be. Especially when I get jealous,” she sighed. 

Jughead leaned up, rolling her onto her back so he could look down on her.

“I know, baby. But I’m fine... More than fine actually. And hey,” he paused. “You know I never would’ve let anything happen with Evelyn, right? I knew you were coming down and just thought maybe we could play,” he said softly, hoping that she would see the sincerity in his eyes.

“I know baby, I know. And now the whole bar knows not to mess with what’s mine ever again.” She smirked, pecking him on the lips. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, dropping his head to her shoulder with a groan.

“What’d you do?” he asked, false frustration in his voice.

“I may have...um...cut her just a little bit.” His head jerked back up, looking at her in shock. “And I may have threatened to gouge her eyes out if she ever even looked at you again.” Betty bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment but Jughead wasn’t having it. He grabbed her chin, coaxing her lip from her teeth with his thumb. 

“God, you're so fucking sexy,” Jughead whispered, kissing her again. “Come on, my Queen, let’s go take a shower and get ready for round two.” Betty grinned and followed her husband into the bathroom. 

** _Mine..._ **


End file.
